Mest/Abilities and Powers
| |1}} | altbackcolor = # | |0}} | textcolor = # | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 15 | height = 2.3 | tab1 = Introduction | tab2 = Personality and Relationships | tab3 = Abilities and Powers | tab4 = History | tab5 = Misc. }} 200,000,000 }} |extra1 = |epithet = }} |devil fruit= }} Powers and Abilities Ever since the start of the series, it has been noticeable the contrast of powers inside his crew. In many occasions has it been witnessed that Mest is the strongest pirate of his crew, living to his title of Captain, as well as his high bounty (having obtained an astounding bounty of 25,000,000 from his first actions as a pirate). Even his crew members have admitted this comparison, sometimes referring to his power as a leader and his ability to overcome any obstacle. Mest is hailed as a prodigy, something rare in the world and found with little frequency. When he puts in practice physical training and battle experience, he is capable of learning even the most complicated of techniques in fewer time than most people. This fact can be witnessed in two big instances of the series: the first being the timeskip before the start of the series, that not only made Mest a powerful fighter, but also changed his attitude from a crybaby to a fun-loving guy who faces adventure head-on. The second one is the in-series timeskip, that boosted him with a plethora of new abilities, techniques and strength. In a matter of months, Mest was capable of achieving a total bounty of 200,000,000, a feat that usually takes a lifetime for a regular pirate to achieve. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Mest is a master in hand-to-hand combat. In conjunction with his superhuman physical capabilities, raw strength, speed, dexterity and power, Mest can perform devastating techniques with unarmed attacks, capable of overwhelming strong opponents. While, ultimately, he was defeated, Mest was powerful enough to fight on par with a member of the Kaisho. He uses his martial prowess alongside his Devil Fruit transformation, creating not only a versatile and powered up method of fighting, but also a unique one, that boasts both his natural powers, but also his animal-like enhancements and physiology. He seems to rely entirely on raw strength and power. A fighter talented in passive-aggressive combat would outdo Mest's combat capabilities.Yaminogaijin's comment Because his range is also moderately limited, circling around a five meter radius, Mest can be considered a close-ranged combatant, giving him a disadvantage against long-range based attacks. However, it was revealed that, in certain occasions, he can make up for this weakness of his by taking advantage of his tremendous speed. Devil Fruit Mest ate a Devil Fruit, allowing him to gain supernatural abilities. In his case, he consumed the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Canis Ferox. The fruit is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit. It allows the user to take the humanoid form of a Canis Ferox, somehow resembling a werewolf. In this form, he gains tremendous power, capable of overwhelming a Marines' captain with a couple of attacks. However, the user must be careful while using the fruit's powers, due to the enormous pressure the body is subdued to. Mest has much more of a problem trying to master the fruit's power, as it is actually an artificial Devil Fruit created by scientists in G-4. Since it was one of the first made by the G-4 staff, the fruit has several flaws, the most prominent one is the growth of horns in his head. After a long use of this fruit, Mest must sleep, due to the amounts of energy the fruit consumes, in comparison to other Zoan Devil Fruits. Apart from that, he suffers from the regular Devil Fruit weaknesses; Mest can't swim anymore, as he completely loses his power in water. Haki :Main article: Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki References Category:Character Subpages